It Girl
by Ella.Boo.Bella
Summary: A Story Based On Song Lyrics: Jason Derulo - It Girl  Balthier has a personal journey with Fran. He can never forget his past but can he forgive himself. Jules/Balthier *past* Fran/Balthier *future*


Jason Derulo – It Girl

…...

I've been looking under rocks and breaking locks  
>Just tryna find ya<br>I've been like a maniac insomniac  
>5 steps behind ya<br>Tell them other girls, they can hit the exit  
>Check please...<br>Cause I finally found the girl of... my dreams  
>Much more than a Grammy award<br>That's how much you mean to me

…...

_**I know the sappy bit doesn't quite fit right now but it will make more sense in the coming chapters**_

…...

Balthier was worried. It was not an emotion he showed often. Fran had been gone for over two hours without sending word and this wasn't like her. Ba'Gamnen had been getting closer and closer to finding them. Without the "Strahls" hiding mechanism Balthier was sure they would have been caught by now.

"Thank the gods for modern science" he whispered dryly

Getting up he decided to look for her, she had said something about the "Sochen Cave Palace" and a treasure that was to be found in the depths. Balthier started wishing he had paid better attention to what she was saying rather than how her breasts had looked in her black amour.

Locking the "Strahl" he walked out of the Arcadian Aerodome and into the streets he once called home. Familiar structures and shops stuck out of the old brick walls, nostalgia washed over him as he remembered running down these streets with Jules chasing women, other street rats and sometimes the baker to pick a sticky bun from his tray. Jules never paid but Balthier always left a few coins to pay for them, he knew there family was going through tough times and always left more than necessary.

Walking down the path he listened out for words of Fran.

"Did you see that beautiful viera walk down here Danjim?" a noble spoke up

Balthiers head turned, listening for a clue as to where she was.

"Yes she was a pretty one wasn't she, muttering something about a treasure down in the old Sochen Cave Palace." His companion replied

"Silly thing, doesn't she know there is a terrifying wyrm down there, supposedly as old as the gods themselves." the noble said

A wave of cold washed over Balthier, Fran down with a wyrm all on her own. He started to run. Balthier expertly navigated the twists and turns of Arcades back streets saving him time to get to Fran, gods help him if something should happen to her.

As he made his way closer to the exit a dark haired young woman stepped out in front of him.

"Hello there how about some company, you look like you could use a release." She said seductively

"No thank you mi'lady I have a lovely viera at home." Balthier said hurriedly as he was in no mood to talk

"She is very lucky to have such a man." She purred running her hands up Balthiers arm

"No I am lucky to have her." He said pulling away and rushing off

Finally at the exit he pushed his way through the crowd and into Old Arcades. Street rats and peasants were abundant. As he made his way through the streets he heard bits of conversation floating through the air about a beautiful viera and a wyrm of mythic size. Balthier was frustrated, it seemed like he was always a step behind her.

Weaving through the pillars that held up a structure he was startled when a male leg popped out blocking his path.

"Hello there Master Bunansa." A sly voice oozed out

He knew that voice anywhere, his childhood best friend.

"Jules." He said sounding cautious

"My, my Balthier what is the famed sky pirate of Arcades doing here in little Old Arcades?" Jules asked all too casually

"Spit it out, what do you know and how much do you want, I am in no mood to play games." Balthier spat

"Testy today aren't we, well it just so happens I do have information regarding a certain blond viera." He said picking his finger nails

Balthier said nothing, digging out a pouch of gil, counting out five hundred then tossed the pouch to Jules.

"There I knew you'd see it my way, she's heading for a part of the Sochen Cave Palace called "The Death of Gods"." Jules replied counting out the gil

"I've never heard of that on any map I've seen before." Balthier scoffed

Jules sniggered, "Ahh that's because it's not on the map, too many holy relics, scavengers would steal them all."

"Scavengers like you perhaps?"

"Ahh you know me, leave the brave stuff up to the sky pirates and fools, although I'm not sure there's much difference."

Balthier narrowed his eyes. Grabbing his pouch he walked off towards the entrance to the palace.

"Balthier wait, you don't know the entrance, let me mark it on the map!" Jules said running over

Balthier watched as he studied the map and carefully drew a mark where the entrance was and wrote down some notes on how to get there. Just as Balthier turned he felt soft hands grab his arm gently. Turning back he faced Jules, he faced the man he hurt long ago.

"Balthier must you go?" he asked softly

Balthier sighed, he knew this eventually would come back to haunt him.

...

Jules and Ffamram where both 17 and looking to go out to drink, not that being under 17 ever stopped the two of them before, it was twilight and they had just arrived at the local tavern. Jules had suggested they go for a walk which had annoyed Ffamram as there was a pretty bar wench that had caught his eye a few nights ago. Walking over to the edge of the large structure they looked out over the sea. Jules was nervous, Ffamram could see it, reading people was what he did best.

Jules looked around making sure they were alone before talking, "Ffamram you are a man and you like women yes?"

"Yes Jules." Ffamram said interested

"Well have you ever, you know, liked a man?" Jules practically stuttered out

"Yes Jules, it is not so taboo nowadays for men to try both sides." He replied

"I think I like men Ffamram I feel so ashamed." Jules said looking down and ashamed

Ffamram stared at Jules. They were both the same age but Balthier felt so much older. Balthier was an experienced lover, Jules was a virgin, Ffamram was a judge and Jules a simple street rat. Jules looked so crest fallen and sad that Ffamram felt terrible for him.

Jules shook his head and got up to leave when Ffamram surprised them both by grabbing Jules arm the way he had grabbed it now. Pulling himself up Ffamram pulled the teen close towards him and put his hands around his waist.

"Don't be ashamed of who you are Jules." Ffamram had said

Leaning in he kissed Jules deep and long. Jules was surprised at first, shocked by this revelation, but eventually he ran his hand through Ffamrams hair. Running his hands down Jules back he felt a twinge when he heard the moan from Jules mouth. Desperate hands moved on Ffamrams back and arms.

Ffamram pulled away, Jules looked at him almost scared to be hopeful. Gently pulling his hand Ffamram led him back to his house. He didn't share it with anyone, his mother dead and Cid spending all his time at Draklor he never had anyone there so there was no chance of being caught.

Stopping at the bedroom door Ffamran paused, "Jules are you sure, there's no taking it back once it's done?"

Jules ran his hand down Ffamrams chest, "More than anything I'm sure."

Ffamram remembered everything; he remembered the pained moans as he entered Jules for the first time, and the tightness around his thrusts. He remembered the kissing and hot breath passionate and longing. He remembered Jules tongue down his chest and around his erection.

But what hurt to remember was the relationship they had for two years and the love they shared. Ffamram never wanted to remember when he broke it off. Being a judge superseded everything and going away to war was definite. Ffamram didn't want to think what would have happened if he never came back, what Jules would have gone through. So when he broke it off he also broke his emotions. That's when he became Balthier. Balthier could forget. The cold sky pirate, farak everything and everyone else.

…...

Balthier pulled his arm away this was wasting time, he needed to find Fran. Balthier couldn't look Jules in the eye.

"So that's how it is." Jules whispered

Balthier let his guard down, for a moment he was Ffamram.

Kissing Jules he let himself forget, "I wish it was different, but you know why I did what I did, thank you for the map."

"I know, go get your viera, I don't belong anymore." Jules sighed

Walking away for the last time Balthier walked into the cave entrance and made his slow decent on the elevator. The elevator banged loudly signalling it had hit the bottom. Looking up he saw a shadow flicker across his line of vision. His survival instinct kicking in he made himself appear small against the wall. Silently he edged his way to the opening. Cautiously he looked around before a perfect foot struck him in the face.

"Oh farak the gods!" Balthier yelled out holding his nose

Balthier saw a soft white light make his way towards him and felt his nose snap back into place. Tilting his head he saw Fran walk out into the light, her foot tapping impatiently.

"Why are you here Balthier?" she questioned irritably

Balthier gave her a wounded look, "I was worried for you, I heard there was a fierce wyrm here and…"

Frans face softened, "And what?"

"Well Fran you know how much you mean to me." He said

She paused and looked at him; grabbing his hand she pulled Balthier into the cave, "Follow me"

…...


End file.
